User blog:Gcapp1959/Degrassi 1.0.1 - segment seven
On Tuesday 21 April, Dwayne Myers decided Geoff was a worthy target of his attitude. He figured he’d gotten enough amusement out of Joey for now. But only for now. Dwayne was 16, held back twice through his years in school, and in a special needs Grade 8 class, 8D. Because of his age, he towered over most of the students, and he’d attached, to his own dominant behaviour, two other boys held back once each, Stuart Lyons and Waldo Mitander. The latter two boys had the nicknames, or labels, “Stu” and “Meat”. Geoff and Voula came out from class at the end of that day to discover that someone had looped his or her own bicycle padlock chain through the tire of Geoff’s bike as well as three others, for a total of four locked-up bikes. Initially wondering what to do, Geoff examined the padlock chain in detail. Meanwhile, Dwayne, Stu and Meat were just coming out the back door and around the building. Geoff discovered a fiendishly simple solution. Either because of a design flaw, or a flawed repair, one end of the chain was attached to the lock using a spiral metal coil! Voula was busy unlocking her own bike nearby and didn’t notice Geoff’s solution right away. Geoff removed the chain from the coil, passed it out from his tire and reattached it, just as Dwayne came around the corner. Geoff did not know which bike was that of the owner of the lock. The bully trio stopped to heckle as they saw Geoff kneeling at the bicycle rack. But their heckling stopped as Geoff backed his bike from the rack, climbed onto it, and rode away with Voula. “That tub mildew!” Dwayne stormed. “How did he...” He led a militant stride down to the bike rack, shoving other boys out of the way as they went. At the rack, Dwayne knelt down to examine the situation. The chain now only held his, Stu’s and Meat’s bikes in locked condition. “You did run the chain through Capp’s bike, right?!” he demanded of his buddies. “Hey, you’re the one who did the chain job,” Stu said. “We saw it... you ran through ours and the nerd’s, too.” “That’s what I thought.” Dwayne tugged on the lock, and verified that the digits were scrambled. “Does Capp know my lock combination or what?” “Maybe someone undid it at lunch time or sometime,” Stu suggested. “Who?!” Dwayne demanded. “Who knows my lock combo except me and you?” “Maybe he got lucky on the first guess?!” Meat offered. “Yeah, right... 6-0-8-1? Would that be the first one you’d try?!” Dwayne glared around. “Someone here knows it and let Capp’s bike out before he came out the door!” “Change the combo,” Stu said. “I’ve done it. That kind of lock’s not so hard to do.” Dwayne undid the lock and tossed it to Stu. “Tonight?” “No sweat.” The next morning, Stu gave the chain lock back to Dwayne, advising that the new combination was 7-1-9-3, a scramble of Dwayne’s year of birth. On arrival at school, Dwayne ran the chain through Geoff’s bike, which was between Stu’s and Dwayne’s bikes, and he had both his henchmen check it. They were detained slightly after school for a talking to by Mr. Reeder, their home room teacher and a special needs teacher who also had experience in a youth detention center and a community-based aversion program for youth. When they came out, Geoff was nowhere in sight, and they strode over to the bike rack to discover Stu’s bike moved over to the slot next to Dwayne’s (the one Geoff’s had been in), and the chain was still intact. Dwayne traded looks with his guys. “There’s somethin’ really sneaky going on here. And I wanna get answers.” The next morning, they were waiting when Geoff arrived. It was a gusty, windy day, blowing rain, and Geoff chose not to ride his bike, instead hoofing it. Voula had the same mode of transport. “Hey, nerd-capp!” Dwayne said, suddenly stepping up and blocking Geoff’s way. “Wanna know how you got your bike unlocked!” Geoff glanced at Voula and shrugged. “I set the dials on the combination, unlocked, removed the chain and wrapped it up and relocked it.” “How’d you know the combination?!” “Well, it is my own lock, after all.” “I don’t mean your lock... I mean mine!” “Why would I be opening your bike lock? I don’t even know which of the bikes is yours! It wouldn’t make sense for me to unlock a bike whose owner isn’t known to me.” “I ran my chain through your bike... two days in a row!” So, that’s who. “Well, even if you did–” “You sayin’ I’m a liar?!” “No, I’m saying, even if you did run your chain through the bike you thought might be mine, why would you think that my bike alone of all the others needs more security?” “You got a green bike?” “Yes, it’s green.” “Sissy low handlebars?” “I wouldn’t know. I don’t rate or compare them. The ones I have suit me.” “I know which bike’s yours, Capp. I saw you ride it away on Tuesday. I saw it was next to mine! I parked mine next to yours! And I ran my chain through yours! Now, how’d you get the chain out?” “I’ll think about telling you that... after, one, you tell me why you think you ought to be running your lock through my bike without telling me the combination of your lock, and two, you promise you’ll never do it again on pain of having the principal bring out the bolt cutters.” Dwayne’s look at Geoff was deadly. He was furious. Stu and Meat shifted to positions so the three boys bracketed Geoff, with Voula unfortunately included. “Tomorrow... after school... Schuyler Park. You and me.” “For what?” Geoff knew that was where Joey Jeremiah had his encounter with Dwayne on 2 March. Reportedly, he had heard, Wheels and Snake intervened to remove Dwayne once Dwayne really got down to business. “Wha’d’you think? Tomorrow... after school... be there.” Geoff rolled his eyes as the bullies shuffled off. Voula urged Geoff upstairs and into the building. “Geoff, what’re you gonna do about that? Joey really got the tar beaten out of him.” “I’ve no intention of being there,” Geoff said as Shane and Wheels caught up to him. “Hey, Geoff,” Wheels said. He didn’t use the nickname that several other boys did. “You want us there? I know we’re not really buddies but...” “It’s okay, Wheels. I’m not interested in answering his challenge. He can stand there all evening for all I care.” “Geoff,” Shane pointed out, “you’ll be called a coward if you don’t show!” “I’m not afraid to be called a coward,” Geoff replied. “Especially if it’s for someone who has the cowardice to make victims out of people younger and smaller than him. Let him show he’s not a coward by going after someone two years older and fifteen kilos heavier than him.” Shane and Wheels exchanged a look between them. Voula hurried to her own locker. “Um, that’s a... good point, Geoff,” Wheels admitted, “but Dwayne’ll still make a big deal out of it if you don’t show.” “Let him. If he wants to crown himself champion by default, creator of ‘cowards’ by his own ridiculous attitude, let him wear the crown. I don’t care. I’ve got my own crown waiting for me in Heaven, even if I don’t wear it personally.” Joey walked up. The word had spread through the famous jungle telegraph of Degrassi students. Joey regarded Geoff and noticed Geoff’s lack of concern. “Hubcapp, you don’t think you’re gonna beat that huge ape, do you?” “It’s not a matter of beating that... rather sizable individual who’s evidently got two years of personal growth and some personal physical training he chose to do. It’s a matter of whether he has a reason to fight me. I say he doesn’t. I’ve never gone out and deliberately tried to slight him. If he has a beef with me about something I’ve done, he has a way to deal with it.” “That’s what he wants in the park, Geoff,” Shane pointed out, as Voula rejoined them. “That’s not the way,” Voula said. “I think that’s what Geoff’s saying.” Geoff nodded. “If he has a beef, he can speak to me, tell me what it is, and see if I have a reasonable explanation. If he doesn’t like the explanation, he can take it to a third party... a teacher... parents... the principal.” “Dwayne doesn’t do things the ‘peaceful’ way, Hubcapp,” Joey insisted. “He wants to do dental work on you.” “Well, I do do things the peaceful way. He’s going to have to climb up to my way. This is A.D. 1989, not 990 B.C., and this is a civil disagreement, not war between Israel and the Philistines.” “It ain’t gonna work, Geoff,” Joey said quietly, for once using Geoff’s proper name. He had to be greatly concerned. “You better be ready for when he lunges at you.” “Geoff’s not intending to be there, Joey,” Shane said. “He’s not showing up.” “You’ll be called a coward, Hubcapp!” Joey protested. “That won’t bother me, Joey,” Geoff reiterated. “I’m not afraid to be called a coward, because I’ll know how much of a lie it is.” “We want to help, Geoff,” Wheels offered. “You can help... by praying.” “Praying for you?” Joey asked. “No, for Dwayne,” Geoff replied. “And bless him.” “Pray for Dwayne? Bless him?!” Joey repeated. “Yes.” Geoff looked to Shane. “Shane’s dad’s a minister. Rev. McKay should know those lines from the Bible. Romans 12, verse 14... bless those who curse you. Verse 20... if your enemy is hungry, feed him; if he’s thirsty, give him something to drink. In doing this, you will heap burning coals on his head. Do not be overcome by evil, but overcome evil with good.” Wheels, Shane and Joey exchanged glances, as still more students started to gather around to see the “fear” of the condemned. “So pray for Dwayne. That’s my request. That’s how you can help me.” “You want us all to pray for Dwayne during the fight?” demanded Snake. “There’s not gonna be a fight,” Wheels said. “Geoff’s not gonna show up.” “He’ll be called a coward!” Yick said, intervening in what so far had been a Grade 8 conversation. “I’m not afraid to be called that, Yick,” Geoff smiled at him. “I have the courage to be called names and to show Dwayne how small he is by not bullying those who’re bigger than him, but rather those who he’s bigger than.” The bell rang. “Prayer, please,” Geoff said. “Excuse me.” He hurried through his locker details and he and Voula headed quickly for class. “I hear you ain’t gonna show!” Dwayne said, standing tall in front of Geoff in the lunch room. “That’s right. Since the fight is not my idea, only yours, I don’t have any honour to uphold.” “You show or you’re a coward.” “Just say it now... that I’m a coward. Why wait?” “You’re a coward.” Geoff shrugged. “See? I’m not afraid to be called that.” “I’m also hearin’ that you say I’m a coward.” “Well, why don’t you tell me why else you carry out your aggression on those younger and smaller than you? Doesn’t it give you a feeling of power? Why not challenge someone to a fight who’s 18 and as much heavier over you as you are over Joey or me? Why not?” “‘Cause going after your type is more fun.” “Oh. Well. Why don’t you just go play video games instead? Cards? Twenty questions? I Spy?” Dwayne advanced, yanked Geoff’s chair around and pulled Geoff to his feet, pulling up on Geoff’s collar. Voula at once motioned to someone else to get a staff person’s attention. “Tomorrow... after school... Schuyler Park. You be there, or I hunt you down.” “No deal.” “It ain’t a deal! I’m tellin’ you!” “You’re not in a position to tell. I don’t give you authority over me that you do not earn with any respect or legitimate placement.” “Tomorrow.” Dwayne shoved Geoff back down, but that action was spotted by Mr. Reeder, who happened to be the staff member supervising the lunch room. He came hurrying up. “Geoff, you okay?” he asked. Voula was helping Geoff up. “Bruised shins, maybe, sir,” Geoff replied, “but I think I’ll be fine in a minute or two.” “You come with me, Dwayne,” Mr. Reeder said with authority. By that time, another teacher had come out of the staff lunch room and could fill in. Dwayne glared at Geoff as he went off with Mr. Reeder. Voula and Geoff sat down again to eat, but almost at once, a half dozen boys were standing around them. Joey, Wheels, Snake, Shane, Rick Munro and Arthur. “You’re gonna have to meet him,” Shane said. “I won’t. I know I’m doing the right thing.” “You heard ‘im!” Joey persisted. “He’ll hunt you down!” “Let him. He can keep showing his cowardice.” “Nice knowin’ ya,” Joey said, patting Geoff on a shoulder. “You’ll have to introduce yourself to me so I know your new face, if you still have one.” “Joey,” Geoff smiled at him. “Pray. I’ve been doing it in every period break.” “It’s not workin’!” Wheels remarked. “Oh, it is, it is. How do we know Mr. Reeder wasn’t posted here today by divine purpose?! I believe he usually is here on Fridays, not Thursdays!” “Coincidence,” Arthur replied. “Dumb luck,” Snake said. “What they said,” Wheels emphasized. Geoff smiled. “Humour me.” The next afternoon, many of the kids waited in Schuyler Park as Dwayne, Stu and Meat stood around. As Geoff had said, he didn’t show up. Furious at being stood up, Dwayne began to stride out of the park and in the direction of Geoff’s home, at a furious pace that the other students were hard-pressed to maintain. But a police car just leaving a call was driving through the area and noticed the long procession. The policeman went along with it, unnoticed. Stu spotted Geoff and Voula in the distance on 47th Street just south of Oak. The three bullies picked up their pace even faster and other students were getting strung out further and further apart. The policeman continued to roll along, the straggling students now noticing the patrol car. As Geoff and Voula were about to cross the grass strip from one cul-de-sac to the other, Dwayne caught up to Geoff and spun him around. But Geoff had taken karate and judo at the insistence of his parents. Despite Dwayne’s superior weight and musculature, he was at best evenly matched with Geoff. His first thrust with a fist was deflected. The policeman parked, turned on his disco lights and jumped out to attend the scene. Not good for Dwayne. He had a bit of a rap sheet for assorted offences. This wouldn’t be a welcome addition. “Coward!” Dwayne hissed at Geoff as he was led away to the back seat of the cop car. “I accept the label, Dwayne,” Geoff said. “I told you I wouldn’t show up, and I told you I’m not afraid to be called a coward.” “You could’ve fought me easily enough! What was that, kung fu?” “Judo and karate,” Geoff replied. “So why didn’t’cha just fight me and maybe even win?! Why didn’t’cha use it in the lunch room yesterday?!” “I don’t want to win because I don’t want to fight you. That’s not the real Geoff Capp.” Geoff shrugged. “Maybe one day you’ll understand that. But not today, I guess.” After taking statements from Geoff, Voula and those at the head of the long procession that now were gathered around, the policeman drove off with Dwayne. “You know judo? Karate?!” Joey demanded. “And you didn’t want to use them on him?!” “As you saw, Joey, it was only a last resort on someone who wouldn’t give up. He could’ve won by default back in Schuyler Park. He chose to risk humiliation and defeat here.” Geoff shrugged. “I guess that’s the answer to our prayers.” “You call that an answer?” Wheels wondered. Geoff touched his teeth. “One I’ll gladly accept. I still seem to have my two front teeth... there’s no blood on my face... no black eyes, Voula?” “Just two handsome blue ones!” she smiled. “I’d say the prayer was answered,” Geoff remarked. “Now, all of you... pray again. Pray that Dwayne learns from this and becomes a bigger person.” “You want him bigger?!” Snake wondered. “I think he showed how small he is today, don’t you?” Voula pointed out. “I agree with Geoff. Let’s pray for Dwayne.” A few students chuckled and guffawed, but they were all dispersing now. Yick was still there. “Geoff, you know karate and judo... and you didn’t go to the park to fight Dwayne? I know karate. Why didn’t you go?” “Yick, my dad didn’t have me take it so I could say yes to a fight. He had me take it so I could still say no, but be able to defend myself if I had no choice.” “I see... I think.” Yick shrugged and headed for his home. Geoff and Voula turned and headed for the nearby Capp home, while the rest of the students headed for their homes or wherever else they’d planned to be. “Good going, Geoff!” Voula smiled as they reached the door. “I give all the glory to God,” Geoff replied. ** On Thursday 25 May, Voula and Geoff were sitting in the lunch room eating. “Shall we meet at your place after school for homework?” Geoff asked her. “Oh, not today, Geoff. It’s my turn to go to Spike’s with her assignments and teacher’s notes.” “Ah, I see.” “Actually... it’s your turn, too.” “''My'' turn?!” ***** End of seventh segment copyrighted story elements from the DJH episode (#19) “Fight!”. are no canonical names for Stu and Meat, from the episode "Fight!" I therefore created my own, from which their nicknames could be reasonably derived. Stuart - Stu. Waldo Mitander - Waldo is a rather "geeky" name he would dislike intensely, so Mitander is shortened to "Mit" or "Meat". The names Stu and Meat were shown in the episode's closing credits. [The padlock removal trick described in this story ''actually happened to me when I was in Grade 9.]]'' Category:Blog posts